1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fluid flow control devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to float valve apparatus for maintaining the water level in an outdoor fountain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Having a water feature most certainly adds a bit of “feng shui” to a yard or garden. Thus, the outdoor fountain has become a popular decorative addition to the yard or garden. Unfortunately, having a beautiful fountain includes the attendant problem of maintaining the proper water level therein. Heretofore, the water level was maintained by manually filling the fountain with a hose or by transferring the water from a container. An alternative system utilizes a water feed line and an unsightly and permanently installed float control valve. The art would certainly welcome a system for maintaining the water level in an outdoor fountain utilizing non-permanent, easily installed equipment that would enhance the aesthetic appeal of the fountain.
Thus, a device to adjust and control water levels solving the aforementioned problems is desired.